


Quiet Mornings

by Nathamuel



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy woke up with the sun shining into his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Mornings

Percy woke up with the sun shining into his eyes. He blinked sleepily and with a little hum he pressed his face into the neck of the warm body resting against his own, hiding from the light that threatened to force him out of bed. Normally Nico's skin was chilled, courtesy of being a child of Hades, but right now he was warm. Percy rubbed his nose against Nico's neck and hummed happily. Tonight none of them had had any nightmares. It was a rare mercy in their life. 

Percy stretched his body without moving his arms from around his boyfriend, a full body shiver that started from his face in a big yawn and worked its way down his body to the tips of his toes, making Nico grumble slightly in his sleep and burrow farther into his pillow. Percy smacked his lips, contemplating the ups and downs of getting up to brush his teeth so he could kiss his boyfriend good morning without the taste of morning breath versus staying in bed for a little more cuddle time, even if the other person was still asleep. 

For a moment Percy held completely still until his ADHD just wouldn't allow it anymore. It was like he would start twitching all over any minute now. 

His eyes fell on the dark mob of Nico, who was lying half on his stomach and was snoring lightly into his pillow. A first Percy had been kind of surprised. Who would have thought that the son of Hades was not a morning person? On second thought it had been pretty obvious. Percy shrugged even though no one could see him, then he snuggled back against Nico with a mischievous smile on his face. Time for a little fun!

First, he nuzzled Nico's neck, but Nico didn't wake. He only burrowed deeper into his pillow in reaction, giving a cute little snuffle. Not that Percy would ever tell him that he found it cute, he rather like his body intact thank you very much. Nico's body was boneless against the bed and Percy just couldn't help himself. His boyfriend was just too cute and desirable.

Lightly, he let only the tips of his fingers trail over Nico's naked arm, watching Goosebumps rise as Nico shivered and tried to twitch away from the contact, but he was too relaxed to really shake Percy off.

The grin on Percy's face widened until it felt like it would split his face. 

Next, he let the same fingers brush against Nico's side, making him squirm harder and tickling a grumble from him and maybe something that could have been Percy's name.

Percy laughed and nuzzled behind Nico's ear. 

"Knock it off, Percy." Nico mumbled, but it was distorted by the pillow so it sounded more like "nck t f prcy." 

Percy let out a guffaw and Nico turned his head just enough to fix him with a baleful look. Percy fixed the most innocent expression on his face that he could muster which only made Nico glare harder until he turned his face back to his pillow. In no time his breath had turned deep and even again and he was fast asleep. It was amazing how fast he could fall asleep if given the chance.

Carefully, Percy laid the flat of his palm against Nico's chest, curling the hand of the arm that was lying under Nico's body over his stomach so he had both of his arms snug around his boyfriend. 

He blew a little raspberry against his neck which only got him a little shiver in return. Nico was adamantly ignoring him, staying asleep. A pout worked its way on Percy's face. He moved his hand over Nico's chest in a caress and placed a kiss on his shoulder through the fabric of his sleepwear. He enjoyed the luxury of being able to touch Nico like this, without having to be afraid of being shoved away. 

It had taken a long time to reach this place, where they could be comfortable with each other. 

Percy's hand crept under Nico's sleeping shirt and over the bare skin he found there. He dipped his thumb into Nico's belly button and slid upwards, playing with Nico's nipples that hardened under his touch. Nico moved against him sleepily, sighing every so often, completely relaxed and boneless in Percy's arms. Trusting. It made Percy's heart swell with warmth and other parts of him as well.

The fabric of Percy's pajama pants chafed against his hardening cock and he muffled his soft moan in Nico's shoulder. Nico had that effect on him. He pressed his erection into the small of Nico's back and brushed his hand down and into Nico's pants, bumping against an answering erection. Percy nipped at Nico's shoulder through his shirt.

Right above Nico's groin he let his hand rest, swiping his thumb back and forth against his happy trail, brushing against the beginnings of his pubic hair until Nico sighed again and moved his pelvis forward. It was a rather clear invitation, one that Percy was happy enough to comply..

Percy leaned forward and rested his cheek on Nico's shoulder, pressing his lips against Nico's neck and biting lightly at his skin, so distractingly close and inciting, as he wrapped his hand loosely around Nico's cock, startling a breathy moan from him. Nico turned his head, presenting his lips like an offering, and Percy let go of his neck with a little pop and kissed him awkwardly, as best as their position allowed.

"Come on." Nico murmured, his eyes still closed and canting his hips back, reaching with his hand behind him to push his pants and Percy's down and guiding Percy's cock between his legs, spreading pre-come over Percy's length to let it slide easier. 

"Mmmh." Percy hummed and went back to sucking on Nico's neck, thrusting lazily between his thighs. He listened to the sound of Nico's breathy moans.

Their rhythm was slow and relaxed, lazy. They had all the time in the world today and were determined to make it count. Nico held one of Percy's hands against his stomach, squeezing it between his own, while Percy's other jerked him off. Sometime in between, Percy could feel himself slipping into sleep again, nodding off. Nico pinched him, jarring him back to wakefulness, growling. "Don't let me hanging now, Jackson.", which made Percy chuckle lightly and resume the rhythm that had momentarily faltered. A year ago he would have been more embarrassed, back when he had still tried to prove himself to Nico, but that wasn't necessary anymore.

He pressed his open mouth to Nico's skin, gasping against him.

They rocked together, pressed against each other from shoulder to hip, legs tangled. The place where Nico pressed his thighs together around Percy's cock was slick and warm and Nico would bitch at him when they were done but right now neither of them cared. Grunts filled their bedroom.

After a while their movements grow more erratic, short sharp thrusts aiming for friction and Percy's hand tightened around Nico's cock, drawing an orgasm from him and he spilled his own come against Nico's back.

"Good morning." Percy whispered as Nico turned in his arms and kissed him.


End file.
